1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing a layout of an integrated circuit (IC), and more particularly to a method for producing a layout of an integrated circuit (IC) with radio frequency (RF) devices.
2. Description of Related Art
An IC layout plays an important role in producing an integrated circuit. With the demand of reducing an IC size, it is significant to dispose most devices in a limited area and meet required specifications. However, due to the above concern of the optimization of the area, most IC layout designers at the current stage do not take the IC layout design into consideration as the RF devices e.g. a capacitor, an inductor, and a varactor are included in the IC chip.
Taking a capacitor for example, designing with a pre-simulation or a post-simulation takes too much time. If the required specifications are not satisfied, a re-design or a change of the layout design is necessary. However, from the viewpoint of efficiency and smart layout design, either the redesign or the change of the layout design is undesired.
Therefore, what is urgently needed is to develop a method, which is efficient, time-saving, and meets the required specification of designers, for producing a layout of an IC with RF devices.
In addition, taking a transformer as another example, the layout design for the transformer is based on an electromagnetic (EM) simulation. However, the EM simulation is generally taking a lot of time. Therefore, it is a good way to easily find an exact solution in short time to design the transformer layer based on the EM simulation. As a result, what is urgently needed is to develop a method, which is efficient, time-saving, and meets the required specification of designers, for creating a wide transformer library to quickly find the solution.